A zipper consists of zipper teeth, a slider, a top stop, a bottom stop or a fastener, etc. The zipper teeth are a critical part, which directly determines a side pull strength of the zipper. A common zipper has two zipper tapes, and each zipper tape has a row of zipper teeth, and two rows of zipper teeth are arranged to be staggered with each other. The slider clamps the zipper teeth at both sides, and slides by means of a pull tab, thus enabling the zipper teeth at both sides to be engaged with or disengaged from each other.
Presently zippers generally include a double-separating zipper and a single-separating zipper. The double-separating zipper refers to a zipper having two sliders in cooperation with the zipper teeth. Specifically, the two sliders respectively achieve objects of locking when being pulled upwards and locking when being pulled downwards, i.e., when the two sliders respectively slide in directions away from each other, the zipper is locked, and when the two sliders respectively slide in directions towards each other, the zipper is unlocked.
The single-separating zipper refers to a zipper having one slider in cooperation with the zipper. Specifically, in addition to the slider, a retaining box is further included, and the retaining box is fixed to one of the two sides and cannot slide upwards and downwards.
Hence, a technical issue to be addressed by those skilled the art is to allow the retaining box to slide upwards and downwards.